SDF-1 Macross
Summary Originally set to launch in 2006, civil unrest abroad and the outbreak of the Anti-Unification Wars slows the SDF-1 restoration project. Eventually, the "UN Wars" cease on January 20th 2007 and the SDF-1 is rescheduled for launch in February 2009. It is the day of the launching ceremony that the opposing faction of the ancient war tracks the residual energies left by the ASS-1's space fold and follow it to the Sol system. The newly christened SDF-1 Macross, armed with a heretofore undiscovered automated defense system, activates in response to the approaching enemy forces known as the Zentradi. The main cannon of the SDF-1 Macross fires from the surface of the Earth and destroys two Zentradi ships some 280,000 km out in space. The remaining Zentradi retaliate and intense fighting ensues. In an attempt to maneuver and regain the initiative, Captain Bruno J. Global activates the space fold system to transport the SDF-1 Macross into Lunar orbit. Due to limited human understanding of the space fold system and improper instrumentation, the SDF-1 Macross folds far beyond the Moon, transporting the ship and much of the surrounding surface of South Ataria Island out past Pluto. This single engagement initiates the beginning of Space War I between the UN Spacy and the Zentradi. Over the length of more than a year during which Space War I is fought, the SDF-1 Macross travels from the outskirts of the Sol system back to Earth, fighting the forces of the Zentradi. The Zentradi are determined to capture the vessel, obsessed with the secrets of the ship's obvious reconstruction and reaction weapons. This advantage allows the Macross to effectively use it's formidable defenses, thwarting many attempts to be captured by the enemy. After Space War I ends on March 10th 2010, the Macross landing site is chosen as home for the reconstruction of Macross City. The Macross takes part in one more major engagement against rogue Zentradi Kamjin Kravshera's forces during the Defensive Battle of Macross City in January 2012. Despite extensive damage following the battle, the Macross is repaired and undergoes a major refit. To this day, the Macross remains the home of the U.N. Military Command Center and is berthed in Macross City on Earth. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-A, possibly 5-A Name: SDF-1, Super Dimensional Fortress "Macross", ASS-1 Origin: Macross Series Age: Varies Classification: Spaceship, Protoculture Gunboat, Carrier, Super Dimensional Fortress, Alien Space Ship. Wielders: UN Spacy Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Forcefield (Omni-Directional Barrier / Pin-Point Barrier), Spaceflight, Super Dimensional Travel with Fold Booster (Massively FTL+), Carrier, Particle Beams Attack Potency: At least Multi-Continent level (Vaporized a city in Ontario, Flagships were capable of destroying worlds), possibly Large Planet level (Superior to ships which were described as having the destructive force of a small supernova) Speed: Massively FTL travel speed (Traveledacross a solar system within an extended period of time) Durability: At least Multi-Continent level, possibly Large Planet level (its omni-directional and pin-point barriers can make it harder to destroy) Range: Several lightseconds Weaknesses: Enemy troops can board Daedalus during attack | It's very narrow attack | Its area denial attack make it weak versus single target | None notable | It's almost ruined and all its systems are underperforming Feats: Survived Space War I Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Daedalus Attack:' It is attack performed via covering Daedalus ship (right arm) with PPB, breaching enemy ship hull and firing volleys of missiles inside; *'Macross Missile Massacre:' It became standard practice of Macross series, massive barrage of missiles in all sized and yields to obliterate as many enemies as possible to break formations. *'Macross Cannon (Normal Mode):' This is how Macross Super Dimensional Cannon should fire. It is a narrow beam of notable penetration power (if vaporized part of the island, the mountain, ocean waters and blast two enemy ships on Lunar orbit). *'Macross Cannon (Rigged Mode):' This is how humans managed to fire Macross Super Dimensional Cannon after the crew lost the Fold System. It creates wide area denial attack that can obliterate entire fleets. The downside is lowered performance versus single target. Key: Daedalus Attack | Macross Cannon (Normal Mode) | Macross Cannon (Rigged Mode) | Macross All Out Attack | Crashed Note: Macross is only 1200 meters long Category:Weapons Category:Spaceships Category:Macross Category:Mecha Category:Vehicles Category:Robots Category:Machines Category:Energy Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5